Moments
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: A bunch of disconnected one-shots/drabbles based around prompts, focused on our favourite couples and their lives. Requests taken, as long as I support the requested ship. Genres will change based on each prompt.
1. Third Times the Charm - LeafGreen

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair22 made a request for an Oldrival or LeafGreen one, so here it is.**

**Third Time's The Charm - LeafGreenShipping (Gary x Leaf)**

_Three times he confessed, one time she listened..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost ~<strong>

It didn't take any of them long to realize that they were in a remote area. This was a great opportunity for a weekend camping trip in the forest climate of Kanto, and one that all of them had happily agreed to.

There was only one slight problem with their plans, however.

They were lost.

"Ugh, Ash, I can't believe that you got us lost _again_!" Misty screeched, whacking the raven haired Trainer over the head with her mallet.

"Ow! Mist, it wasn't my fault!" he whined, rubbing the spot where her weapon of doom had struck.

"Not your fault? Who's the one holding the map upside down?" she yelled back.

Paul was sitting on a rock off to the side, glowering at an isolated bit of bark that had fallen off a tree while Dawn was complaining about how the humidity was going to ruin her hair.

Drew wasn't helping, either. The chartreuse haired boy was currently droning on about their impending doom, pacing back and forth under an Oak tree. As for May...well, she was clutching the remaining ramen noodles in an attempt to prevent them from being taken by the 'Forest Monsters'.

The remaining two, however, were probably the only ones doing anything remotely useful to try and help their situation. Leaf was kneeling over several maps, trying to figure out where they were seeing as it looked like Ash wasn't going to anytime soon.

If Gary hadn't of been so worried, he would have teased her about the pencil in her fingers that was threading curls in her chocolate brown locks. She never ceased to find ways that made her look adorable without even trying.

Although, it wasn't like he was paying attention, of course.

"I've got it!" the emerald eyed brunette suddenly cried, startling the rest of the group.

"A way out?" May questioned excitedly.

"No, Airhead, a vacuum cleaner," Drew remarked sarcastically.

"I-

"It's probably going to take a little longer, but we should be at the camp ground before dusk," Leaf interrupted before another argument broke out.

"Leafy, you're amazing!" Gary grinned. "I love you," he said unconsciously.

Everyone was silent and Gary went wide eyed, watching the brunette girl intently.

"Did you say something?" she inquired, standing up from where her pencil had dropped, momentarily distracting her from hearing what he had said.

The russet eyed male breathed a sigh of relief, eternally grateful towards the pencil that had caused her to miss his confession, while everyone else groaned in annoyance.

"Um...no, it was nothing! Just uh, admiring the...scenery. Yeah, the scenery!" Gary laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, Gary? We're surrounded by the most humid forest in all of Kanto, with the same view every way you look," Leaf pointed out, before walking off in the direction she'd marked out on her map.

"Hehe, right…"

"Ha! Pay up, Paul, she didn't hear him _again_," Drew smirked in a low voice once Leaf was out of earshot, holding out a hand expectantly.

The mauve haired Trainer grumbled something incoherent under his breath, before shoving a few bills into Drew's outstretched hand. Dawn watched the exchange with a sigh, wondering how Gary and Leaf could be so clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>Misinterpretation ~<strong>

Dawn glared at Gary, wondering when he was going to put his pride aside.

"Honestly, Gary, why can't you just do it already?" she snapped.

"Uh...so what?" the boy blinked.

"I'm talking about you growing a pair and telling Leaf how you feel about her," the blunette growled.

"I already did! Like, once...and she didn't hear me. But still, I did it," he pouted back.

"That wasn't even intentional! You need to do it, and fast," Dawn argued, putting both hands on her hips.

"Maybe he just needs a little push," Misty suggested.

"What kind of a push?" Gary inquired, half dreading the answer. When it came to those girls, you never knew what to expect. But from experience, the russet eyed boy knew that nothing good could possibly come out of this.

"Oh, I know!" May piped up. "He just needs a bit of practice, so maybe if he were to try pretending someone was Leaf and confessing to them it might work?"

"What? No way, not gonna happen!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You're always boasting about how "The Great Gary Oak" has no fears, so this shouldn't be a problem for _you_," the blunette smirked.

"I agree," Misty nodded. "You're being absolutely hopeless!"

"Like you can talk. You and Ashy-boy were completely hopeless at confessing your feelings," Gary bit back.

The cerulean eyed girl turned bright red, and sank down into a seat with her arms crossed and muttering something.

"Anyway, I'm not being hopeless. It's just...timing," he insisted.

"Dude, you've had sixteen years to pick a time," Drew deadpanned.

"Don't you start," Gary groaned.

Dawn knew that Gary was a complete coward when it came to dealing with women, especially when he knew what they were capable of. With all four of them in the one room, plus a genuine Mallet of Doom, the boy would be a total pushover.

"Gary," Dawn began sweetly. "If you don't at least _practice_ confessing to Leaf right now, a certain collection of poems about a girl 'with eyes that sparkle like the stars' _may_ appear in the papers."

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," the blunette dared, throwing in a wink for added effect.

"Fine," Gary huffed. "But where are we going to find someone to agree to something like that?"

Dawn smirked, giving a glance at Misty who had her mallet at the ready and then turned to a particular person with an evil grin.

"Oh, no! _Hell no_, there's no way I'm gonna do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>*three minutes later*<strong>

"So, uh...Leaf, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Gary began awkwardly.

May sighed while Dawn slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Gary, this is supposed to be a love confession, not a weather report!" Misty groaned.

"I'm trying!" he snapped. "It's not exactly easy to announce that you love someone when you've been keeping it a secret for years. Not to mention, whenever I thought of confessing, I always pictured a _girl_ in front of me."

"Well, excuse me," Drew huffed, crossing his arms.

"Just get on with it," May sighed.

"Alright, I'm getting there!" Gary insisted. "Leaf, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Better," Dawn nodded in approval.

"Yes, Gary?" Drew answered in his best Leaf-like voice.

All three girls struggled to hold back their laughter at the scene taking place in front of them, and Dawn wished that she'd remembered to bring a camera.

"I've always cared about you and...um...and well, thought of you as...a...er," the brunet stumbled.

"Don't stutter, it's pathetic," Dawn scoffed.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" Gary cried.

"If you do it, you have to do it properly! This is ridiculous."

"I agree, this is a terrible confession," Drew smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, let's try this again...take three," Misty sighed.

"Fine, we'll try a different approach. Leaf, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met! You're strong, brave, love sports, hate shopping, avoid pink-

"Are you confessing to a guy, Gary?" Dawn cut in, rubbing her temples.

"Well, actually-

"Leaf isn't going to appreciate you saying something like that! She'd want you to compliment her personality or something that you really like about her," Misty told him.

"That's it!" Gary hollered, slamming his fist on the table. "Leaf!" he growled, before grabbing Drew by the shirt. "I love you, damn it, why won't you return my feelings?"

Everyone remained silent, their eyes transfixed on the doorway, where an astonished Leaf was standing with her mouth hanging open.

Gary gulped. She had_ definitely_ walked in at the wrong moment.

"Um, I'll just...leave you two alone," Leaf started awkwardly, backing away from them.

"Wait, no! Leafy, where are you going?" Gary called out desperately.

"You know, Gary, if you really weren't interested in women, all you had to do was say so," the emerald eyed girl commented, before leaving Gary to smack his head on the table.

"Well," Dawn began after a few moments of awkward silence. "That could have gone better."

"Can I get out of this dress now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Transfer ~<strong>

"Leafy."

"Gare-Bear."

"Leafy."

"Yes, Gary?" Leaf answered, not bothering to look up from the pile of clothes she was currently hovering over.

"Leafy, is it true?" the boy asked quietly, so quietly she was barely able to hear him.

"Is what true?" she questioned back, holding up two shirts for closer inspection.

"That you're leav-"

"Which one do you think is best; the green or the blue?" Leaf interrupted, shoving the items into his face.

"_Leaf,_" Gary said desperately, and she sighed, placing both shirts into an open suitcase beside her bed.

"What, Gary?" the emerald eyed brunette frowned, turning back to the pile on her bed.

He clenched his fists and winced, knowing that she only used that tone when she was annoyed. What right did she have to feel that way? He was the one that she was hurting, and Gary just couldn't understand why the girl had chosen what she did.

How could Leaf do this to him?

"Why?" he whispered, glancing at the floor.

"What do you mean? Gary, I do-

"_Why_ are you doing this, Leaf?" Gary growled, ripping his gaze from the floor to meet her own.

The brunette opened her mouth to retort at the tone he was using, but stopped in shock upon seeing the expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gary," Leaf sighed back. She knew that he only ever used her name when he was dead serious or upset, but what reason did he have to be angry at her?

"Leaf...you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't."

She only looked at him in confusion, and he gritted his teeth, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the half full suitcase on the floor.

"My suitcase? What about it?" Leaf inquired, frowning when he only scowled at her. "Gary, you're not making any sense!"

"What's so hard to understand? You can't keep trying to hide it, did you really think that I wouldn't find out? How could you do this to me, Leaf? You could have at least told me!" he shouted, finally losing it.

Leaf glared at Gary, he was being completely unreasonable and she didn't have any idea what his problem was. What right did he have to go off at her for something that she hadn't done? So she was packing, big deal. Gary had no reason to scream at her for it.

"I thought that you knew!" she shouted back. "Why are you getting so mad for? This has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's my decision to make, so why do you even care?"

"How can you say that?" Gary yelled, hurt evident on his face.

"I really have no idea what you want from me, Gary," Leaf sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Leafy, why are you leaving?"

She was silent, trying to put together the pieces from Gary's point of view.

"Look at me, Leaf," he pleaded, grabbing her wrists and pulling the girl close.

"Gary, you know that I need to-

"No! You can't leave, Leaf! You can't just go to transfer over to that school like this, not if I have anything to do about it. You're my best friend, Leaf, and I need you here. You belong with us, here, in Kanto! Please don't leave us. Don't leave _me__**,**_" Gary begged,

Leaf's eyes widened as the realization of what Gary was saying hit her, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I love you, Leaf," Gary told her, looking directly into the stunned brunette's eyes. When she gave him no response, he pulled her right against against him, and captured her lips with his own.

It wasn't anything intense, just a chaste yet sweet kiss that got Gary's point across. When they broke apart, the boy looked for any sign of emotion on her face, and a feeling of dread grew in his chest when he could find none.

Leaf searched his russet orbs for any sign of humor, anything to tell her that he was joking. When she found nothing but sincerity and longing, Leaf smiled and moved so that her hands were now around the boys neck.

"You really are an idiot, Gary. You know that?" she giggled.

He frowned, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I'm not leaving the Academy," Leaf told him, watching in amusement as the boys' expression went from relief, to shock, to confusion.

"You're...you're not leaving?" Gary repeated, not being able to believe it.

Leaf shook her head in response.

"What? B-but you...the suitcase...Drew said that…" Gary stumbled and she grinned.

"I'm only _visiting _the school in Johto to help them out with some research for Grass Pokémon. I'll be back in a week," she explained, trying not to laugh at the shock on his face.

Gary didn't answer her, he was to busy plotting Drew's death in his head.

"Really, Gary, how could you ever think that I would leave you behind? I love you, too," the brunette smiled, standing on her toes to brush her lips against his.

Even if he'd made a complete ass off himself in the process, at least Leaf had listened to him this time.


	2. Dream - One-Sided Twinleaf

**I've had this one written for a while, and had originally planned to post it as an ABC Shippings thing, but eh...**

**Dream ~ One-Sided TwinleafShipping**

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening.<p>

I couldn't breathe, and I was barely managing to keep from falling to my knees knowing that it had finally happened. A single tear shed from my eye, slowly making it's descent down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. It hadn't been the first, and it wouldn't be the last.

The phone hung loosely over the table, still warm from the conversation that had just taken place only minutes ago. How did you still manage to have this effect on me after all this time?

It's not like I need to think about the answer to hard, it comes almost immediately.

_Because I still love you._

I knew it was wrong. I had no right to be feeling this way, especially considering what I had just heard. So how, even though I fought day and night to keep myself from falling over the edge, could those three little words you had just spoken send my entire world spiraling down all over again?

Then again, you have always had that effect on me.

It wasn't as though I could blame you, nobody could. I never told you, therefore you never knew. The only person at blame here was myself.

But even if you did know, it still wouldn't be me, would it? I think that's what hurts the most. Knowing that no matter what I do, it wouldn't change a thing. You would _still _never even consider it. You could_ never_ change your mind.

Then again, I suppose I should have expected it...I should have known. But being as stubborn as I was, I had refused to accept it. Now though, it seemed that whether I accepted it or not it didn't matter. What I wanted didn't matter anymore, because nothing I could say is going to make a difference.

I could lie to myself as much as I wished, tell myself over and over again that this cruel twist of fate was only a dream. But that's all it would really be, wouldn't it? Just a dream. However I chose to imagine it, in reality it wasn't that simple.

In her reality, though, as well as everyone elses, it was perfect. Something so unthinkable, yet so _right,_ and there just wasn't any other option. It was the only thing that made sense, and the one decision that could be made.

That thought alone was enough to destroy me.

Because although she may have been my reality, I wasn't hers.

She had made her decision long ago, without even realizing it, and I couldn't stop it. Someone came into her life and everything changed. She fell in love with him before she could stop it. He lost his heart to her before he had the chance to choose to give it.

And that someone wasn't me.

The man who was now the sole of her being was someone who everybody expected, yet I hoped against hope they were all wrong. He was cold, everything about them was completely opposite. Then again, they do say 'Opposites attract'.

He brought out the worst in her, and yet, as much as I hated to admit it, also the best.

Paul Shinji.

Harsh, arrogant and never seemed to care for anyone else but himself. Not even his Pokemon.

The two were nothing alike, everything about him was completely contrast to her. He seemed to hate everything, and everyone. Not caring about anything but winning. Until, that is, Dawn walked into his life.

When she had first introduced me to him I should have seen the signs that were practically screaming at me. Although, who could blame a guy for trying to believe otherwise? At first glance, their 'friendship' as she had put it, was more strained at best.

The two never ceased to fight. He would find someway to rile her up, be it over how pathetic her Pokemon were or how Contests were just a useless waste of time. Always screaming at each other about one thing or another, and so I had shrugged it off, not believing he would prove much of a threat.

But if you looked a little closer, you could see the spark in her eyes when she spoke about him. The way she seemed to look that much happier, if that were possible, whenever she was around him. Paul wasn't any different, either. Hidden in their arguments was something much deeper than I could ever have imagined.

He may have been a lot harder to see through, but if one chose to pay close enough attention they could see it, and think themselves stupid for not noticing that twitch that fought at the corners of his mouth when speaking to her. Then there were his eyes.

The cold, endless black void that held no emotion whatsoever. When she was around, they always seemed that much softer, as though all the defensive guards the man had put up simply crumbled under her gaze. It was a softness about him only she could bring out.

I had simply chosen to ignore all of that, however, thinking that it was just an overreaction. Only me being paranoid, or simply a phase that would pass.

Oh how wrong I was.

I know that, now, and was a fool to have ever thought otherwise. Right from the beginning, there was nobody else but him. Of course, I was in denial.

When they had announced their new relationship, a major part of me had died inside. However, I had been determined to see otherwise. So, I waited. Waited for them to end it, for one of their fights to go to far. I kept refusing to accept it, kept telling myself that it wouldn't be long until she got sick of him. I should have been smart, like Kenny. He was in the same boat as I was at first, too, but he had seen what I continued to deny all along and soon after decided to let her go.

But still, despite his warnings I continued to keep fighting. All the while knowing that I was fighting a losing war.

I was just in too deep.

And, just as I had feared, things only got worse.

Being one of your closest companions, I continued to play the part of 'the happy best friend', and always listened when you came running. Sure, there were times when one of you did go overboard, but in the end you _always_ went back to each other.

While I continued to watch from the outside.

It was all of those little things that kept me hoping, made me keep believing that there was still a chance. Right up until, a mere few minutes ago, when you had video phoned me with_ him _to give me the news that it finally hit me.

Those three little words that you squealed with such joy that you could barely speak, forced me into seeing what I had been denying all along.

_"I'm getting married!"_

You could never belong to me, and that was something that I should have learned to accept a very long time ago. Sure, you loved me, but not in the way I wanted you to. You had never _loved_ me, I was simply the best friend that had always been someone to turn to.

It wasn't until that moment I had finally accepted reality for what it was, and that you were in love with _him_. You would never be mine, nor I yours. Although, in a way, I will always be yours, though you will never know it. I will make sure of that.

In my reality, it would be me in Paul's place as she floated up the aisle in a flowing white gown. It would be only us two, living happily together until eventually she fell pregnant and we began a proper family. We would grow old, and love each other until our dying days, cliche as that may sound.

The perfect Fairytale.

And though it killed me inside to admit, I knew that is was a reality that I would never be a part of.

It would be his.

But no matter how much pain it caused me to see you with him, I will still be happy for you. He loves you. More than I ever could. The look in your eyes when you announced that dreaded event was something I had never seen before, something that not even Contests could bring out.

It was a look beyond pure love.

Even he, Paul Shinji, wore the happiest and possibly only smile I had ever seen on his face. Maybe if I didn't feel the way I did, I would have made a promise to fine him if he didn't have that same smile at your wedding.

Knowing that being with him made you feel that way gave me bittersweet happiness, I suppose you could call it. Even so, I still can't help but wish it was me instead of him. The light in your eyes could make a Hyperbeam look dull, and it was heart wrenching.

Sadly, it was a look that I could only ever dream about giving you.

But once again, that is all it will ever be, just a dream, and Fairytales don't really exist.

Because when it came to Paul, I had never stood a chance.


	3. Chapter 4

Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a while, and to be honest I r_eally_ have been trying to put it off. I didn't want to be one of those authors that did this, but back then I didn't understand exactly _why_ they did it.

So, as you've probably already guessed, I am going on a _temporary_ Hiatus. For how long? I don't know. But many of you have probably seen this coming... I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't have to.

Apart from random updates for "Moments" or just one-shots in general, there won't be any other stories that will be updated. During this time I am going to _attempt_ writing a few chapters for each of my stories, so that when I return to writing there will be things ready for those that are still waiting. This is including Eternal, which hasn't been updated in who knows how long.

I really am sorry to my usual readers and reviewers, as well as to anyone who was just browsing around for a good read. While I don't want to do this because I know it isn't fair, it is even more unfair to keep your hopes up for something that I am unsure of. I can't keep your expectations up for nothing. Not to mention the fact that my computer keeps crashing which means chapters getting deleted isn't exactly a motivation booster when you have to write them all over again.

This note will be on all of my chapter fics, just to make sure that the different people who are following them get this message.

Once again, I truly am sorry and hope that you all don't hate me. I'll still be online if anyone has any questions or for my friends who have threatened to kill me if I leave, so feel free to PM me at any time because I'm still around to chat.

~XxCherriesandChocolatexX


End file.
